All at Once
by Mystical Crimson Dance
Summary: First part to a Rivetra Trilogy. An alternate take on the fight with the Female Titan.


**All At Once  
**

**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** angst, tragedy  
**Summary:** Another take on the battle against the Female Titan. Part one of three part LeviPetra trilogy.  
**Main Pairing: **Rivetra

**Warnings:** possible language and feels  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SnK! U-understand I'm only saying this 'cause Levi made me! -escapes-

The battle begun and then that's when things start to take a sudden turn...

"NO!"

Thumping sounded then, drowning out the shout, making it impossible to tell whose voice it was. The titan was no where near letting up it's attack, the tremors proof of its aggression. The group continues to fast preserving and pinpoint strikes to weaken the female titan.

Petra grit her teeth while momentarily watching the destruction going on in front of her from her place high in the trees. A drop of salty water stained her cheek, grief and frustration apparent on her face. Sadly, there was little time to mourn. She gripped the handles two the twin blades and positioned to take action at best time possible, her golden orbs locked onto her targeted area where the titan's weakness resided. It was seconds later, with incredible speed and elegance, Petra launched forward.

The unique titan was having none of it. She—It—bent forward, a clever and surprising move compared to past common titans. It almost completely succeeded.

The lone female member of the Scouting Legion failed the cut her initial target, instead slicing into the titan's upper back. A spray of blood rained into the air and cry could be heard. Not exactly the victory she was looking for but it worked out as the female titan stumbled back, allowing Auruo and Erd to take a shot. Unfortunately the result wasn't any better.

More cries echoed throughout the forested area, leaving the newer members feeling intimidated. Though now it wasn't a cry of pain but rather one of irritation. This couldn't mean anything good.

Steady, Petra made a safe landing onto a nearby tree, her gear and foothold ready for more. She felt determined to try again, golden gaze quickly analyzing the situation.

The titan was lashing back now, throwing, stomping, and smacking almost everything–everyone–in sight. It was hard to tell if this was its defense or offense. If it was defense then it'd be hell to fight offense.

"Petra!"

The said female turned at the sound of her name, copper strands swayed at the movement before framing the her face once more. "Erd."

The elder gentleman grinned briefly before a grim expression took its place. "It seems this is getting particularly difficult. Eren is safe though. He's with Gunter and Levi."

Pink lips curled up into relived smile and Petra closed her eyes momentarily, whispering, "Thank goodness."

The titan calmed down now.

"Feeling better knowing that Eren is well or Levi?"

"Erd!" She chided with a blush coloring her cheeks. "Now's not the time for this! I'm relieved Eren is keeping his word, that's all."

The look on the taller's face melted to appear solemn, ring of sadness lining his eyes. "He's having a hard time though. Can't sit still with so many people fighting around him."

She heard the underlining meaning of Erd's words and allowed her tears to fall freely. "...I won't allow this mission to fail."_ 'Their death won't be vain but be honored!'_

Petra gripped the swords and launched off with the male right behind her. The duo moved closer to the female titan, the gear's whirring and breeze almost drowning out Erd's reply. They made a perfect landing on a branch just a couple yards away.

Then suddenly, the titan was gone.

_And in its place was the girl known as Annie Leonhardt._

The world seemed to freeze for only a few seconds in a futile attempt register this fact before the following events happened all too fast.

"Gunter!" Petra cried out, desperation filling her voice. Despite her cry, she was unable to prevent the current scene from unfolding before her.

The surprised orbs of the said man met with her own for a passing second before looking down to notice a red stained blade sticking out of his chest. It was silent as he fell to the ground, unmoving.

There was zero moments of peace after that, for Annie had once more shifted into titan form shortly after. This was no where near finished.

The first one to react was Auruo as he launched furiously from behind. The angry expression on his face matched his harsh movement of moving to make a strike against the female titan's lower neck. He would have succeeded but something was different this time. His usually narrow eyes went wide with confusion, silently understanding that he'll never know the answer to his own question. "Why... Why didn't the blades cut through...?"

A loud crack resounded then, as the female titan retaliated with a powerful kick to his back and sent him flying onto the ground. Auruo was dead.

Next to her, Petra noticed Erd clench his teeth. The soft whisper of "Damn it!" didn't go unnoticed. She didn't have a chance to say a word as the blond took off, cutting into the titan any many times as he could. Petra followed after.

The duo took the chance to slow it down, taking out one of arms and slicing anywhere that was deemed important to gaining their victory. Petra paused for a moment, taking refuge in the upper levels of the trees. Erd had different plan and shot toward the neck, blade tightly griped and ready. However, the female titan didn't agree to what the second-in-command had in mind and easily dodged. The copper haired female could only watch in horror as the titan grabbed onto her teammate, brought him close, and then...bit him. It then released the remaining half and gravity took over, Erd now joining the other men on the ground.

"This..." It was a quiet whisper, the lone female inwardly quivering. "I can't let this go on." She propelled forward, zigzagging through the air as to get some distance from the titan.

It wasn't allowing it.

"PETRA!"

The familiar voice of her leader raised her awareness. Instinctually, she started to search for the body in which the voice resided though was interrupted but something else captured her attention. A gasp escaped her as Petra noticed then the female titan coming after her, fast. It's hand stretched out toward her, ready to swat her like a fly. She found herself unable do anything while still whiz zing through the air. Was this it?

"I won't let you die."

Her head whirled around to see the Corporal right there and only a second later to feel him push her away. The whole thing caught her by complete surprise. She was already safely held in the arms of a bunch of tree branches by the time she called out to him. "LEVI-HEICHOU!"

It wasn't even a second after the shout died on her lips that titan's hand made contact with Levi's body and hurdling toward the ground. He took a chance to save himself but it ended to be a futile attempt for it only slowed him down enough the impact wouldn't instantly kill him. A grunt was heard as he made it to the lower levels, no longer in Petra's range of sight.

Panic coursed through small body of the young woman as she propelled herself down to the ground. Landing clumsily, Petra stumbled over to where she saw her leader falling just seconds ago. The sound of a pained groan filled her ears, drowning out the ruckus around her over the titan currently at large. Her eyes went wide when she spotted him lying still on the forest floor. Instantly her feet had her running to him, salty tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. "Levi!"

The corporal was partially propped up against a tree, eyes closed and breathing staggered. The blood and scrapes that covered his body and clothes were an open tale of what just occurred. However, what didn't fail to slip past Petra's notice was the single tree rooting jutting out of the man's stomach.

"No!" She knelt by his side and placed a hand on his stomach gently as if to attempt to ease the pain. At that very moment, a hand grabbed her arm and she looked up to see Levi's usually bright stubborn orbs looking more dull by the second. "Levi-heichou..."

"Petra..."

"You shouldn't make yourself talk too much."

In response, the corporal briey closed his eyes and let out a shallow breath, "What a shitty day this turned out to be."

Smiling fondly, Petra nodded a few times. "Yeah, it really is. That's why we need to make tomorrow a better one."

"..." Levi shifted his gaze over to the young female. "I guess this is where I'm supposed to make some shitty apolo–"

"Don't talk like that!"

"Don't be naive."

Petra shook her head, tears falling onto her leader's tired person. "No. You're not supposed to die!" Slim fingers curled into Levi's tattered shirt as she spoke. "Not yet. Not when we we're so close to some answers! Not when you have yet to see humanity win against the titans! Not now when I still have something I need to tell you...!" She felt a cold hand on her cheek, a single thumb weakly wiping away the tears threatening to fall. Her honey eyes widened and she looked back up at Levi.

"Don't look at me like that." His words came out as a command but with a tone of something else. "You're in charge now. You must be the strong fighter I know you are." A breath of disbelief. "Heh. To think I'd find myself giving some shitty talk."

Without replying, Petra wrapped a warm hand around the captain's chiller one. Tears rested in the corners of her eyes and her body relaxed more, head leaning into his touch. "Thank you for saving me, hei–Levi. I shall do everything in my power to live to the end. I won't let the chance at living you gave go to waste."

"Ah. You better."

The female laughed lightly at that.

"I'm glad I got to see your smile one last time," Levi quietly admitted, brushing her cheek once more. "If only I could have a sip of your coffee right now as well."

"Next time then." Petra assured, gripping Levi's hand between her own.

Their gazes locked for a moment before he gave light, weak nod. "Ah, next time."

"That's two promises you must keep now."

"So it appears."

She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by someone calling her name, informing her of the female titan making another move.

"Go."

Petra bit her lip, sadness conflicting with the determination in her eyes, finally releasing Levi's cold hands. She steadily rose to her feet, the tears now freely falling as she saluted to her leader for the last time. "Yes, sir!" With that she turned, a murmured confession leaving her lips, then took some steps before launching.

"...Heh. It seems she's be hanging out with that shitty brat too much." Blue orbs stared out at the open space his teammate filled just moments ago. "Those last words were unnecessary...when I can't even return them..." Levi leaned his head against the trunk completely, eye lids closing. "_Au revoir_...Petra."

/_"Hey, Levi-heichou?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Let's visit the beach sometime."_

_"...Together?"_

_"Eh? Ah, yes."_

_"Alright."_

_"That's a promise then."_

_"I won't forget."_/


End file.
